how to make the sane, insane
by hgfan16
Summary: how she grew to love him, how she almost lost him, how he almost lost her, how he brought her back to him, the things they gained, the things they lost and how she was left without him to care for a son alone. Annie and Finnick's story from before both their games till after the rebellion. A/n the first few chapters were written years ago so sorry if they aren't as good
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

My name is Annie Cresta. I live in district 4. I am 14. My biggest fear is the Hunger Games. I know, I know, we are considered careers because we can use tridents and tie knots and swim. Well I'm not like them. I can barely use a trident. I'm not strong and I hate the idea of killing people. I hate the capital for making us kill people. But that's not why I'm different. I'm sort of an outcast because I'm the only person in district 4 who can't swim. I never bothered to learn when I was in the age where I'm not afraid of anything. Now I know to be afraid and believe me I am. I get in the water and when I try to swim I freak out and kick and splash and I always end up under and my dad has to pull me out. He gave up on teaching me so I don't try anymore and that's why I am afraid with the reaping only days away. I walk to school 2 weeks before the reaping my hands already shaking. I lost my sister to those games. It's not fair. I've only had two reaping so my nerves are still new. My friend Rain runs up to me and hugs me

"You're positively shaking Annie" I nod and keep staring straight ahead. She walks alongside me and we enter the school. As always the girls are all crowded around the desk of Finnick Odair. His name sounds like poison in my head. I detest that boy so full of himself with his charming good looks taking everything he wants just because he can. He looks past the girls and smiles at me as I walk in but I look away. Rain says goodbye to me as I sit at my desk and walks over to gawk at Finnick with the others. Poor naive girls. I think to myself. They can never have him no one can. The day goes on normally. Classes are a blur and I'm bored. As the final bell rings I grab my stuff and start to head out the door but am stopped by a hand on my wrist. I turn around. It's Finnick Odair.

"What?" I ask.

"You're Annie right?" I nod

"You're Finnick right?" I say back sarcastically. He nods.

I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach with me" he says innocently but I'm shaking my head

"No thank you" he looks genuinely surprised and I run out of the room. The truth is I would go with him but the beach means swimming and that's something I can't do. After I get home I run to my room, drop my stuff and grab my book. Then I run to the park and sit in my alcove in between two trees. I read for a while but then my mind wanders I'm thinking about Finnick and swimming and the names everyone's called me since i was 5 and couldn't swim. It dawns on me how much I don't want to be an outcast anymore. I want to swim...but I can't. I'm taken out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I turn to find Finnick Odair staring at me funny.

"What?" I ask.

"So this is what you do when you won't hang out with me?" he asks ignoring my question.

"For your information I do this every day." I say then realise that makes me sound lonely. He just laughs.

"Now why would you want to sit here alone when you could be at the beach with ME?" he says striking a pose and I throw a pebble at him hitting him in the forehead.

"Hey!" he says loud enough that people around us turn to stare most sigh at the sight of Finnick but I'm not paying attention. I stand up and brush myself off. I start to head home.

"Hey" he yells catching up to me in a few simple strides and catching my wrist pulling it just hard enough that it turns me to face him.

"Come on Annie why do you hate me so much." I stare at him in disbelief.

"I...I...I don't hate you Finnick"

"Well it seems like it" he mumble looking down.

"I don't hate you" I assure him. He looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't exactly like you ...but I don't hate you" I finish.

"I bet I can fix that." he says and I stifle a laugh.

"Ya good luck with that." I say sarcastically. He just stares at me a gleam in his eye as if he's mesmerized by me.

"What?" I ask feeling self-conscious.

"You're different Annie." I shrug.

"You seem to be the only girl in the district not attracted to me." he says his face betraying his confusion. Once again I shrug. Then I flip my hair over my shoulder.

"Like you said, I'm different." then I turn on my heel and walk off leaving him staring after me and a feeling of pride in my stomach. I don't know why I don't talk to him. But for some reason I always feel the need to leave.

…

That night I have dreams of Finnick Odair. Which is strange. I'm not one of those girls that dream about him and talk about him and obsess over him. But he's there. In my dreams. That strange gleam in his eyes. And then I'm there. And we swim. In my dream I'm actually swimming! And then he's leaning closer and closer and closer! I wake with a start screaming. Oh my god I almost kissed Finnick Odair in my dream. Why? Why was he in my dreams? Whatever the reason I'm going to try and stay away from HIM for a while. Staying away from him proves harder then it seems. Every day he smiles at me from his desk but I avert my gaze and keep my distance. On Friday he comes up to me. I try to hurry out of the class but he grabs my wrist turning me towards him. I glare at him but when I see the hurt look in his eyes I soften.

"What did I do Annie? Why won't you even look at me?" I sigh

"You didn't do anything." he looks confused.

"Then what's wrong." I look up at him

"I have to figure myself out. I've got to go" I say and rush out of the class and out of the school.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I won nothing**

* * *

Finn's point of view.

Annie. Where do I start with Annie? She's different. She doesn't like me. Not even my looks can get her. It's strange and annoying and frustrating. But I can't seem to stop trying to make her like me. But she won't even give me a chance... I decide to follow her. She hasn't made sense at all since I started talking to her. I need to know what's wrong with me.

"Annie? Annie?" I look around "Annie!" I yell when I see her. I run over to her. She is facing the other way determined to not look at me. "Annie?" I ask.

"What?" she says. Not turning around. I take hold of her shoulders and turn her around. She glares at me with a glare that's ice cold.

"Annie you haven't made any sense. What's wrong please tell me" she looks at me a single tear in her eyes.

"Finnick I'm different. I'm an outcast and you're the most popular guy in all the district. And if you don't know why I'm an outcast I'm not going to tell you. The point is you're amazing at everything that makes district 4 careers you're popular and special. I'm nothing so stop wasting your time on me. Cause there's nothing you can do to fix it." with that she turned and ran away.

"Annie please..." I start but she's gone. I watch Annie walk away. That girl is so frustrating. And surprisingly the first girl that didn't take me saying mean things to make walk away. My determination is only strengthened by her rejection. Just then I see her friend Rain walk by. I run over to her.

"Where does Annie live" I say hurriedly. She looks at me in surprise. She sighed when she saw me then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"16th on the river line why?" she asks

"Cause she's not giving me a chance to speak." I say determinedly and head off to Annie's house. I get there and knock, Annie opens the door and sighs.

"What do you want Finnick?" she says exasperated.

"A chance" I reply

Annie's pov

"Fine you have a chance, what do you want?" I say.

"Come to the beach with me" he replies. I shake my head

"You promised me a chance" he says an edge of begging in his voice.

"I want to give you a chance but I can't go to the beach." I reply trying to stay calm.

"Why?"

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

"Because I said so"

"That's not an answer Annie!" that does it

"Because I can't swim ok!?" he stares back at me in disbelief

"Annie? You can't swim?" I shake my head

"No. No I can't"

"Why didn't you tell me." he asks looking me in the eyes concern clearly written on his face.

"Because you're the only person in the district that doesn't know everyone but Rain have written me off. Including my own mother!" the concern on his face only deepens.

"What about your dad" that's when I break. I slide down the door and crouch on the floor my head in my hands, tears streaming down my face.

"He...he died a few years ago."

"Oh" he looks at me.

"Had he written you off?" I shake my head

"No he tried to teach me to swim until I was 9 but I always just freaked so he gave up...he died the next year"

"I'm so sorry" I shake my head

"It wasn't your fault." he sits down next to me and we just talk. After an hour or so he stands up and holds out his hand to help me up. I take it and stand up.

"Go get changed"

"Why?" I ask sceptical.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim" I look past him it's completely dark outside.

"You're kidding right?!" he shakes his head.

"You never seize to amaze me Finnick...but no" his smile fades.

"Why not?" he pouts.

"Because I trained for 8 years and can't and I'm not going to make a fool of myself now." he rolls his eyes.

"I won't laugh, promise." I shake my head. "You won't look silly Annie" I shake my head again my inside turning. "Please Annie" I shake my head. "I'll help you" once again I shake my head. "No one will see it's dark" I shake my head. "Why Annie." I look up at him

"Because Finnick." My voice shakes slightly. "I'm afraid." He looks at me his eyes pleading.

"It's time to face your fears Annie."

"No"

"But you've got to"

"I'd rather not" he sighs "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I can be" he laughs and step forward. I look at him confused. Then he leans down and flings me over his shoulder as if I weigh nothing.

"It's time to face your fears Annie" and off he walks me on his shoulder kicking and screaming all the way to the beach.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
